


White Knights

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but thank you anyway Sir Sourwolf), Ballet Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Established Relationship, Jeez, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, apologies to ballet lovers everywhere, but his white knight Derek is there to save him, he had it handled Derek, not that he needed saving, slight threat to Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: A disgraced former deputy blames Stiles for his downfall and corners him in an alley to dish out his revenge. He gets a nasty surprise, however, when he’s the one who ends up getting served...





	White Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Okay, so I’ve been practically tearing my hair out trying to come up with a title for this and I’m still not happy with the one I settled on, but I just had to bite the bullet and decide on something. And this one has the added bonus of being a play on the title of the movie ‘White Nights’, which was about a ballet dancer for anyone not familiar with it. The inspiration for this was @sterekdrabble’s prompt words _sugar, heat, alley_. Again, apologies to ballet lovers everywhere. :-)

Stiles always took the shortcut home through the alley after his ballet classes ended.

 

Something ex-deputy Mickey ‘Mouse’ King, fired from the Sheriff’s Department after Stiles overheard him sexually harassing a prisoner, knew.

 

“Well, if it isn’t the Sugar Plum Fairy,” King sneered, baseball bat in hand. “Whose life you ruining today, Billy Elliot?”

 

Before Stiles could respond with something devastatingly witty Derek appeared, eyes flashing heat red.

 

“Who are you?” King squeaked.

 

“Me? I’m Sugar Plum’s boyfriend. Name’s Derek,” he grinned, grabbing King by the balls and pinning him to the wall, “but you can call me the Nutcracker...”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey again. Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on my fic, or anything else, please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. ‘Til next time, take care. xxx


End file.
